Models for metallurgical plants and methods for optimizing the operation of a metallurgical plant using a model of this type are generally known. By way of example, mention may be made of the following:                the specialist article “Optimierung der Energieverteilung im integrierten Hüttenwerk” by Wolfgang Krumm, Franz N. Fett, Hans-Günther Pöttken and Herbert Strohschein, [Optimizing the Energy Distribution in Integrated Metalurgical plant], published in Stahl und Eisen 108 (1988) No. 22, pages 95 to 104, and        the specialist article “Vergleichmäβigung des Strombezugs bei Groβverbrauchern mit Hilfe eines Energiemodells” by P. Fleissig and F. N. Fett, [Evening Out the Electricity Consumption of Large Consumers with the Aid of an Energy Model] published in elektrowärme international, Volume B 2, June 1997, pages B 94 to B 101.        
The content of disclosure of these two publications is hereby incorporated in the present application by reference to the publications.
The models and optimization algorithms of the prior art per se already work fairly satisfactorily. However, they suffer from the problem of being rigid and inflexible.